My December
by whitewolf022
Summary: told from Kiba's POV. basically he and the others have been reborn and he's living with humans. boy, that doesn't sound like the life he'd have wished, is it? anyway, it's KibaXOC, TsumeXOC, & ToboeXOC. enjoy! X3


_My December__ 8.07 _

* * *

The snow didn't seem to let up. I sighed, keeping my hands in my jacket pockets. I changed the song on my iPod that Aria had gotten me for my last birthday, switching it to my favored song: 'My December' by Linkin Park. By far, my human family was nice. Well, unless you count my dad. He was a jerk. And he wasn't even my real human father. My mother's step husband. Aria and I really detested him. I looked up as another wave of snowfall began. The graying sky seemed to agree with my mood. I felt like I was missing something, despite the wealthy humans I lived with.

* * *

Something…someone.

I've had dreams of a girl with a beautiful face and flowing dark black hair. What caught me most was her eyes. They were a rare sky blue. She was so beautiful. I know my mother would laugh at my dreams if I told her, and Aria would try and be reasonable about it. Cain would just scoff and call me a weakling. I hated that man. He was safe for now unless he forced me to turn wolf and bite him. Frankly, I hoped that'd happen for Christmas.

That'd make my Christmas.

Aria would be overjoyed, too.

She was my younger sister. We weren't related by blood, but we were both wolves, so that made us siblings by kin. She went to the local college and was a first year. I was a second. Basically I studied art. My original human father said that I could be an artist when I was of age. I miss him, actually.

It's weird.

I disliked humans before in my past life, but now I've kind of grown accustomed to them. I felt someone bump my shoulder accidentally. I glanced sideways. A ten or twelve year old scowled up at me. I ignored him, walking ahead…

A loud growl sounded down the alleys. I looked up, pulling my earpieces from my ears. It sounded again, followed by a gunshot.

I cringed, racing down the dark alleys…

A large white dog with pointed ears bared her fangs, swerving away from the butcher firing at her. I watched her. She moved so swiftly. He fired again. "Don't." I snapped, grabbing his shotgun. The dog looked at me with narrowed sky blue eyes. "Let go, punk!" The butcher tried taking the gun from my hands. "Don't shoot her. She's my dog. She just got loose." I explained.

The dog growled from behind me: 'I don't need a _human_'s help!' Her voice snarled in my head.

I threw her a look. The butcher slightly lessened his tug-of-war with me.

"That stray's yours?" He asked.

"Yeah. I forgot to get her collar back on after giving her a bath." I answered. He snorted, pulling the gun from my hands. I sighed. "Make sure you keep that mutt on a leash next time," he directed me. I nodded. The butcher walked back to his shop…

The dog growled loudly at me, baring her sharp teeth. I stared at her. Her sky blue eyes seemed so familiar… I was broken from my reverie as she sent a low snarl of a curse at me. I looked at her. She was beautiful. Her fur was a pure, paler-than-bone white; her body language was of a leader, her tail held in hunter's stance as her front and back legs were spread out. I couldn't help but look back at her stunningly sky blue eyes, a rarity in dog eye colors, save for huskies. I kneeled down to her eye-level. "Hey." I smiled slightly at her, reaching to pet her head.

A growl, then a large bite mark on my hand. I winced, looking at the bite mark.

Phew! Her teeth were strong.

Blood leaked onto my wrist. I wiped it away, scowling at her. She bared her fangs, a small tint of red on two of her side canines.

"You didn't need to do that, y'know," I noted, wrapping my injured hand in a handkerchief.

'So what? I don't trust humans, boy.' She snarled. "I'm not a boy. I'm older than seventeen," I shot back. Her eyes widened.

'You… you canunderstand me?' She looked taken aback. I smiled. "Course I can. I'm not stupid," I answered.

'What are you?' She wondered coldly, turning back into the pissed off mood. "A twenty-one year old named Kiba. And you," I managed to stroke her skull, "are a wolf." I smiled slightly, triumphant as she finally let me pet her.

She growled warningly.

'I've heard that name before. A powerful wolf owned it. So, kid, you got it right; I'm a wolf. Not a stray dog.' She smirked knowingly. I nodded, pulling my hand away from her head. She looked at me.

"What's your name?" I asked.

'I… I can't remember. Not really. Just my past. Not my name,' the she-wolf looked down. I studied her.

"Well, if you don't have a name, I might as well give you one," I shrugged. 'I'm not a dog, remember?' She growled. I laughed. "I know you're not. You're too gorgeous to be one." I saw her face grow warm. I smirked. "Hmmm… Nikki. It seems to fit you." I concluded. She looked thoughtful. 'Nikki… hmph. Doesn't sound bad. Fine; I'll agree, for your sake,' she let out a wolfish sigh. I nodded, stroking her fur again. She smiled lightly as my fingers massaged her ear…

"Mom's going to go crazy," I muttered as we walked down the sidewalk. 'You have a pack?' She asked, looking at me.

"Yeah. A mother, a step father, and a younger sister. A family of four." I replied. I knew I looked weird talking to a wolf, but I didn't really care about people's thoughts. She looked ahead of us, smiling softly. 'I wish I still had mine,' she sighed.

"What happened to them?" I wondered.

'They were killed by Nobles. My homeland was burned to the ground.' She growled. I felt pity.

"I'm sorry." I murmured.

'It's alright. As long as I've got my pride as a wolf and four legs, I don't need pity.' Nikki snorted. I liked her…

I opened the door, letting her slip in first before following, locking the dead bolt.

"Kiba? You home, Brother?" A familiar voice asked.

I looked.

Aria was bounding down the stairs, her semi-long black hair held in a ponytail as she was dressed in a black long sleeve with a white t-shirt with a wolf's figure howling on the design, her favored and faithfully ripped blue jeans on her lower half as she walked down on her red converse. I smiled at my younger sister.

"Hey, Aria," I replied, seeing her come to a halt as she laid eyes on Nikki.

She looked at the white wolf. "Where'd you find her?" Aria asked, coming to us. Nikki recognized her wolf smell and smirked at the pale grey female, letting her look her over. "You like her?" I replied. "She's beautiful. She looks like you, Brother." She smiled, stroking Nikki's mane gently. I saw the she-wolf smile in smugness, lifting her head. I smiled, kneeling to scratch her ears. Nikki growled playfully, her gums showing. Aria and I laughed. "Where're mom and Cain?" I asked her. "Mom's gone 'Christmas' shopping and Cain's gone to work." Aria informed me. "Ah. Mom's gone shopping again for my birthday," I smiled. She nodded, standing. "Did you name her already, Kiba-nii-san?" I turned light red; she called me that sometimes, but only if she were playing around. Nikki snickered.

I threw her a look.

"Yeah, actually. Her name's Nikki." I answered, stomping on her tail. She yelped. I smirked. She growled a curse. I smiled. "Now all you need is a collar," she mused. "I know. I was thinking of heading to the store and getting her one. Didn't know if you wanted to come with me," I replied. "Yeah. Let me get my jacket." Aria dashed up the stairs. I looked on at her. 'That hurt, y'know,' she growled at my side. I ruffled her hackles. "Karma came and bit you in the ass, Nikki," I replied calmly. She grumbled…

"What'd ya think, Nik?" Aria showed her two collars; a red one with gold studs around the circumference and a blue collar with a silver tag. She growled angrily. "Apparently no," I mused. Aria sighed. "You really _are_ like my brother," she stroked Nikki's fur. I scowled as the girls laughed. "Let me have those. I'll go pick a _different _one," I took the collars from her hands, walking down the aisle…

A bright pink collar with a black buckle met my eyes. I shook my head after thinking of it. _Nikki would **kill** me if I got her **that** one_, I thought with a smirk. I looked at another black collar with silver studs. I shook my head. A different collar caught my eye. I looked at it. It was black, almost like thin leather, with a blue crescent moon dog tag. I smiled, taking that one and walking back to the girls. Nikki would _love_ this one…

She looked up as I returned, the collar behind me. "Did ya find one, brother?" Aria looked at me. "Yeah. Take a look," I showed them the leather collar I'd found. Nikki's eyes brightened. I smiled as her tail swished happily. Aria laughed. "She likes it." She smiled. Nikki smiled at me. I nodded…

"Here," I fixed the collar, tying it around her thick neck. She looked at me after I pulled away. "She looks beautiful, Kiba," Aria proclaimed wistfully as we stood at the front door. Nikki smiled at me again, her tail wagging. I smiled back, stroking her fur. Her new collar fit nicely, the tag sticking out from under her thick coarse hairs…

I erased the outlines on her head, looking at her again before sketching her eyes, the fur around her eyes, and her alert ears. She looked up at me with one eye. 'What're you drawing?' She asked boredly. "A sketch. I'll show you sometime," I answered absently. She sighed, turning her head the other way as she rested on my red throw rug, her large form nearly overcoming the rug. I smiled at her. She had grown a friendship with me, and we'd only been together for a few hours. I'd grown so used to her that quickly. I heard a car door open, then close, downstairs.

I looked out my snow-stained windowpane.

A man with light blonde hair looking tousled and pale skin walked out of the SUV, his briefcase in tow. I scowled.

'Who the hell is that?' Nikki asked curiously, looking out the window with me. "My step father. Cain Coldsnow." I answered bitterly, placing my sketch book on my desk, dodging the tin cup with sketch pencils sitting on the edge, and walking to the door. Nikki trailed after me down the stairs…

"I'm home." His voice proclaimed from the kitchen. I scowled, readying myself for the worst, and walking in on him. His light green eyes fell on me first, then on the white wolf at my side.

"What in hell is that?" Cain spat.

Nikki growled angrily, her lips preparing themselves to turn up. I stroked her fur gently, calming her. "A dog. I found her and she followed me home. I already gave her a collar and name, so don't start." I advised coldly. He looked at the wolf again. Apparently I caught him. "Fine, but your mother's not going to be so negotiable on this," he replied. "Whatever works." I replied bitingly. He snorted, turning to the refrigerator. Nikki followed as we bounded up the stairs…

"How'd you like him?" I asked her. 'An asshole. He definitely hates animals,' she replied coldly, her head on her paws. I sighed, going to my desk. She looked up at me as I sat down, pulling my sketch to me and my Copic markers, my calligraphy pen in my left hand. 'You going to finish your picture, then?' Nikki asked. I nodded.

I heard a creak of my mattress and looked to find her resting on my full-sized bed, her nose sniffing the comforter. I chuckled. 'You smell like wolf,' she mused quietly, resting her head against my pillows. I laughed quietly. "If you want, you can sleep there with me when I go to sleep," I offered. 'I'll think,' she growled, getting relaxed and falling asleep. I smiled at her…

I finished her portrait just in time.

A car's door opened and closed before the front door opened.

I closed my portfolio, opening the door. Nikki roused, scrambling to her paws. "Coming…? I suppose you'd want to meet the better half of my pack," I smiled at her as she yawned, stretching, before leaping from my bed, walking ahead of me. I shut the door behind us…

"Kiba, Aria, Cain; I'm home!" Mom's voice proclaimed. I smiled, leaping down the steps. The woman with straight dark brunette hair smiled back at me, her hazel eyes kind. I felt Nikki stop at the steps as Mom hugged me. "Mom, you're smothering me," I growled. "Sorry," she replied, releasing me. I smiled, scratching my head. "Hey, Mum!" Aria came shortly, hugging her. "Aria, hey," Mom laughed. Nikki walked to me. "Look at the dog Kiba found, mom. Isn't she beautiful?" Aria waved a hand at us. Mom turned her hazel eyes on me, then to the she-wolf sitting on her haunches. "She's a rare beauty. Wherever did you find such a gorgeous dog, Kiba?" Mom asked, examining Nikki. She smiled smugly. 'I like her,' she noted to me. I smiled. "I found her in an alley. The butcher was nearly going to shoot her. Probably thought she was a wolf," I explained. "I wouldn't blame him. Shedoes resemble a wolf. Strongly." She examined Nikki again. Nikki frowned. She reared, placing her paws on her shoulders, and licking her face, whimpers in her throat. Mom laughed. "Down." I ordered. Nikki obeyed, backing away and returning to my side. I stroked her neck. "Mom, can she stay?" Aria pleaded. "She's a great birthday present, actually. And she's already grown on me." I noted.

She looked to the three of us. "Did you ask your father…?"

"He said I should ask you," I replied. She looked at us again. "Well, alright. Just keep her in the house and clean after her. Kiba, think of something to do with her," "Nikki," Aria put in. "Nikki, when you go back to school." Mom instructed. I nodded. Nikki's tail wagged happily…

'She's a nicer sight than that ass known as a step father,' she mused as she rested on my mattress again.

"Yeah. She's a good person." I replied, looking through my books.

'What're you reading, Kiba?' Nikki asked.

"'White Fang'." I replied absently. She shook her head, resting it against my pillow. I smiled from the corners of my mouth…

The night light gleamed as I sketched. I looked at my nightstand clock. 2:35 AM. I smiled, returning to my sketch. The girl from my dreams had returned to my mind. I was busily drawing her. Nikki lay fast asleep by my side, her body curled in a ball. I smiled, scratching her behind her ears again.

A knock on my door sounded.

I looked up.

Mom came in, closing the door gently behind her. "Hey," she smiled, coming into the night lamp's light.

I closed my sketch book.

"Hi." I replied.

"Isn't it a little too late to be drawing?" She asked tiredly. "Y'know me, Mom. Night owl." I smirked.

"I know. Mother's worry, that's all." Mom replied.

I nodded, looking to the white wolf sleeping. "She's a beauty. You must've done something good to have found her." Mom stroked her neck.

She growled in her sleep.

I chuckled.

"Kiba, I know that you're a wolf, but I don't get why on earth you despise your father." Mom had brought the hated subject up.

"He's not my father. He's just a substitute," I answered instantly. She looked at the white wolf. I hated arguing with her. "I know how you feel. Akito was a great man. His death was expected, yes, what with him in the service." My father had died serving his country when I was young. I looked away as the memory of his funeral stung. She placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked.

"Cain is just stepping in for him. He's good guy, once you open up to him…" Mom smiled.

"Like hell I will. He gets me alone when we go 'looking for things' and tries urging me into joining the army. I'm not a dog. I'm a wolf. I'll never serve under Lady Jaguara." I snapped. She looked hurt. "I know you're strong and talented, Kiba. And enlisting isn't on your list of things to do.You're a free wolf. If your father found out, he'd pry hunt you down to the ends of the earth." She grimaced. I looked away again. "Try not to hate him so much. Do that for me, would you?" Mom smiled sadly at me. I nodded. "Goodnight," she kissed my forehead. I smiled softly.

"Get some sleep. You've got a big day in…"

"Two more days, I know." I replied calmly. She smiled, heading for the door. I watched her. "Love you," she murmured. "Same here." I nodded. She closed the door…

Nikki yawned, stretching her legs out. I rubbed sleep out of my eye, glancing at the she-wolf flopping down onto the floor. She shook her fur. "So will you show me your illusion sometime?" I asked. 'One of these days,' she answered wistfully, sniffing the air. I sniffed as well.

'Last one downstairs is an idiot.' Nikki smiled challengingly at me. "Bring it." I grinned, racing after her after opening the door…

She wagged her tail as we skidded to a halt at the doorway to the kitchen. "Tie." I sighed. She snorted. 'I don't usually tie with a male wolf.' Nikki growled.

"How'd you find out?" I asked.

'Instincts I guess. I heard your mom telling you that last night and put the pieces together,' she shrugged. I groaned, slapping my forehead. "Why'd I figure you'd be listening?" I sighed. She laughed…

Cain threw me a look over the table. I scowled back angrily. I heard Nikki growl a curse in wolf tongue from beside my legs. I smiled down at her…

'Unknown Soldier' played in my ears as I listened to my iPod, looking into space. Nikki rested beside me. "Kiba, hey. Tsume called. Said your friends were going to hang out. He's on the phone." Aria knocked. I leapt from my bed, letting my earpieces fall from my ears. Nikki's claws clicked on the floorboards as she followed…

"Yeah?" I asked. "Blue and Hige wanted to hang out in the park. You coming?" Tsume's rough voice asked. I nodded. "Sure. I'll be there in five minutes. Take the shortcut," I smiled. "See you, then," the grey wolf replied, hanging up. I hung up on my end, dashing to get my shoes on. 'Where're you going?' Nikki asked. "The park. My friends are meeting there." I answered. 'I'll go with you,' she stated. I looked at her. Her face was determined and set hard. I knew that look. "And why?" I asked with a sigh. She growled angrily. I smiled. "Come on, then," I walked down the stairs…

She came to a halt as we stopped shortly at the high wire gates.

'Kiba, what's the idea?' Nikki growled.

"Leap." I answered, readying my legs. She looked from me to the fence. I grunted, leaping greatly over the fence. I landed lithely on the other side, looking at her through the wired fence. She scowled at the fence. Nikki followed, leaping swiftly over the fence. She raced ahead of me…

Four wolves waited for us as we entered the clearing. A grey, black, tan and brown wolf met us. The white she-wolf beside me stopped after I'd walked towards my friends. I looked back at her. Her legs were spread out, tail held high.

I figured she'd react like this.

She growled quietly, scowling at the wolves.

I sighed.

"What the hell…?" Tsume and Hige asked.

"Kiba, who's she?" Toboe asked.

"She's your dog." Blue noted.

"You bought her the collar, right?" I nodded.

Nikki bared her fangs as the black wolf walked towards her. She shrank back, her fur bristling like mad. Blue raised a hand; she snarled.

She smiled softly, bringing it down on the wolf, stroking her ears.

Nikki looked on at her blue eyes with widened eyes. Blue smiled, stroking her fur. She whimpered, letting her ears flatten in embarrassment.

I smiled sympathetically.

"She's beautiful," Toboe murmured.

"Yeah. Her name's Nikki. I found her two days ago. The butcher was going to kill her. Thought she was raiding his meat stock, I guess." I explained to them. Blue shifted aside as Toboe walked to the female wolf, scratching her behind the ears. She growled elatedly, licking his hand. He smiled. I smiled on at them. "Has she shown her illusion yet?" Hige askedfrom behind me.

"Not yet." I answered.

"She's a weird one. How the hell could she forget her name?" Tsume wondered.

I shrugged.

"She told me the first day that she couldn't remember it. So I gave her the name," I replied.

"What'd the dog say about it?" The grey wolf asked tersely.

"Said for me to ask my human mother. Rest is history," I smiled as Nikki licked Toboe again.

"She's good with pups. Aria adores her." I noted.

"How's she doing, anyway?" Hige asked.

I threw a look his way.

"Dumbass. You're the one who's flirted with her last year, remember?" Tsume cuffed him.

I chuckled.

"Isn't Blue enough, Hige?" I asked.

"Yeah, but still…alright, she is! Sheesh; lay off, would ya?" Hige confessed as we both cornered him with knowing looks.

Tsume chuckled as I laughed…

'Your friends are good,' she noted as we walked back down the back alleys. I nodded. She smiled at me. I ruffled her fur…

"Brother, what happened?" Aria grabbed me after I closed the back door. "These thugs came in on us. They wanted Nikki." I replied tiredly, letting her usher me into the living room. Nikki limped alongside me, falling on the rug. I looked at her. Crimson stained a cut along her throat. I cursed, holding her by her neck. She growled into my arms. I held her. She whimpered a thanks for the warmth I was giving off. I nodded.

Aria rushed to get the first aid kit.

'Kiba,' she murmured.

I shushed her, stroking her mane.

Nikki whimpered.

I held her to me tightly…

She slept peacefully beside me, her head in my arm. I stroked her fur, hearing her whine in her sleep.

"You were brave today. I'm glad you're alive. The way you rushed in and killed those thugs…I've never seen fighting so vicious. Thank you, for protecting me, Nikki." I smiled, gently kissing her skull. I curled up in the thick sheets, drifting to sleep. 'Sleep well, wolf warrior,' she growled from my side. I smiled…

She yawned, stretching.

I felt her kick me onto the floor.

"Ow," I growled, rubbing my head. She popped her head above me.

I scowled.

"Morning to you, too, Nikki," I muttered.

She smirked sleepily, her tail swishing. I got to my feet.

"How's your wound?" I asked. 'I haven't checked… Hey!' She barked as I looked at her neck. She growled. I smiled, pulling away. "You're all better." I smiled. She nodded…

"Morning," I let my feet freeze in place as I looked to find Cain sitting at the island, looking up from a bowl of cereal. Nikki tensed beside me.

I scowled.

"Where's Mom?" I asked.

"Work. Luckily, I've got the whole day off." He replied snidely. I clenched my teeth. "Count me out," I growled, grabbing a juice can from the fridge.

"Hey," he beckoned me; I turned to him.

"Don't forget about the event we had scheduled for today. Remember?" He seemed to think that Nikki could understand him.

"Oh. Right. I was going to hang out with my friends again,"

"Cancel everything. We're going to get you registered." I widened my eyes.

Nikki snarled.

His light green eyes flashed from her to me.

"No." I shot back.

"What?" He asked.

"I said no. I'm not going to serve under Jaguara." I snapped, feeling my blood boil. Nikki growled, readying herself into a fighting stance. "Kiba, be sensible. Serving in the army is a privilege. Think about your dead father; Akito or something." I flashed my eyes. "I'm not going to make the same damn mistake! I won't sell my soul to Jaguara!" I shouted.

"Alright, listen here, young man…"

"Shut up. I'm not a kid. I'm old enough to live on my own, for heaven's sake." I snarled.

"Don't you use that tone with me, young man." Cain snapped. I gripped the juice in my hand tightly, staying silent.

"What're you gonna do? Ground me or send me to hell?" I sneered.

"That's it. You're grounded from leaving this house, Kiba! Go to your room this minute!" Cain said, ordering me.

Nikki growled loudly, baring her teeth.

He tensed as she took a step forward.

She snarled, rippling her lips to bare sharp and glistening fangs, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Restrain that damn mutt." He snarled. I grit my teeth, holding my tongue, as I grabbed Nikki's collar.

She growled at Cain again.

"Nikki, c'mon; HEEL." I commanded. Nikki snarled, obeying reluctantly. I walked up the stairs, her mass in tow…

Low snarls rumbled in her throat as she lay on my rug, head on her paws. I had to agree with her on that.

I sighed irritably, sketching to relieve my stress…

"Kiba, where're you headed?" Mom asked as I took my pizza slices up to my room.

"Grounded. Ask Cain." I growled, Nikki flanking me…

"He said that?" The tan wolf's voice asked over my cell phone. "Yup." I sighed, lying on my bed. "Must've sucked. So did you?" Hige replied. "No. I'm a stray and I'll live as a stray." I stated. He chuckled on the other line. "Figured you'd say that." Hige's voice sounded like he was smiling. I laughed.

"So has she shown her illusion yet?" He asked.

"Not yet," I glanced at Nikki sleeping at my feet. She perked an ear at me. I smiled.

"She thinks you're a complete perv," I noted.

He scowled.

"Har, har," Hige scoffed.

I laughed…

I felt my heart lift. Today was my birthday; I was officially twenty two.

I smiled, sitting in bed. Nikki looked at me. I ruffled her fur.

She smiled softly at me. 'So today's your birthday?' She asked. I nodded.

'Happy birthday, Kiba,' Nikki smiled, sitting up.

She licked my cheek affectionately.

I blushed.

_She kissed me!_

She pulled away, grinning. I stroked her fur…

"Morning, Kiba." Mom greeted me as she and Aria sat in the living room. I walked in, sitting in Cain's armchair. Nikki leapt into my lap. "Nikki," Aria laughed. She barked. Mom smiled at us. I scratched her behind her ears, her whines soft in her throat. I smiled, holding her. She wagged her tail…

Cain had to work again. He was gone for the whole day. Mom, Aria and I lounged around the house, mainly watching movies in the living room and going for a joy ride in her steel blue Cadillac. The day was eventful yet peaceful all the same…

The moon's blue light beamed into my room. I smiled, looking up into her beautiful face. Nikki released a howl. I smiled, laughing.

"Today was a good day. Thank Paradise." I murmured.

'Kiba,' she looked at me. I looked back.

"What?" I asked concernedly.

'I want to show you something,' she declared. I stepped aside.

She stood tall. I widened my eyes as she transformed…

A girl with flowing dark black hair and light skin appeared where Nikki had been.

She had on a white t-shirt under a thick black hoodie, faded jeans on her limber legs and black trainers on her feet. She opened her eyes, looking at me with sky blue eyes.

I blushed heavily.

"Nikki…" I murmured.

Nikki smiled softly. "Sorry if I've been hiding this for a while. I wanted to wait until your birthday. You've been a great master. I was blessed to have been found by you." Her calm, soft, down-to-earth voice rang in my ears.

I was stunned.

She smiled again. "You… I've seen you before. I've _dreamt_ of you! You were the girl in my dreams…" I managed to say something.

She laughed; her wind chime, melodic, joyous laugh added to the ringing. Nikki pushed back her bangs, letting me look at her beautiful face. I blushed. "Happy birthday." She proclaimed…

"Brother…? You awake, yet?" Aria's voice asked from my door. Nikki looked up from lying beside me. She entered, closing the door. Her eyes widened. Aria looked to the human girl, astonished.

"Don't scream, whatever you do, Aria. Please." I began.

"But, Kiba,she's…"

"I know. It's Nikki. Look." Nikki pulled out her collar, dangling the crescent moon from her neck. Aria looked on at her in awe…

She closed the door gently. Nikki looked after her. I sighed, falling back into the blankets.

"Are you alright?" Nikki murmured.

"I'm fine. I just pray Cain doesn't find out. He'd kill us first, and interrogate later." I replied quietly. She leaned her head on my shoulder; I looked at her.

"Don't worry. Go to sleep, Kiba." Nikki whispered. I blushed, turning on my side.

She giggled, stroking my hair. I turned a darker red. She let my hair go, turning.

"'This is my December… Somewhere to go to. Someone to go to... this is my December…'" Nikki's voice sang softly to me. I smiled slightly, sighing and falling asleep…

I looked to my side, expecting my dream girl to be lying under the blankets. A white wolf lay on her stomach. I knew it was too good to be true. I sighed, getting out of bed. I undressed from my pajamas, changing into my clothes. I fixed my jeans, grabbing my shirt from my dresser.

"I never figured you to be so **handsome **in this form," a voice behind made me jump.

I whirled back.

Nikki sat up from the bed, smiling sleepily at me.

"Nikki!" I proclaimed.

She stood, flipping her hair from her face.

"You stayed," I mused, smiling at her. "No duh. Why the hell would I ever leave you, Kiba?" Nikki smirked, coming to me.

I smiled dreamily at her.

She reached for my face.

I leaned forward.

"Put your shirt on," she breathed into my throat.

I looked down at her hand resting on my heart.

I blushed darkly, scowling at her.

She laughed.

"Not funny." I said, pulling my shirt on. She grinned. I smiled, seeing her turn back into the 'dog'…

She looked up at me with gleaming eyes. I raised a brow. She whined, sitting impatiently.

I sighed.

"When will you ever stop doing this?" I asked as she leapt into my lap.

'Never,' she growled, leaning her head against my shoulder.

I blushed, remembering the morning's events.

She smiled wickedly at the memory.

I threw her a look; she grinned…

"Where're you going?" Cain's voice made me halt at the door. I looked back. He stood at the doorway to the kitchen, arms folded and face set in a scowl. "Out. I'm hanging with my friends." I answered. Nikki gave him a warning look. "Fine. But keep that dog on a leash, alright?" Cain declared. She bristled her fur. I scowled back. "Nikki can be trusted not to run off." I answered, opening the door and closing it before he could ground me again…

"What took ya?" Hige asked as we showed up in the park. His, Tsume's, Blue's, and Toboe's faces looked shocked as Nikki stood behind me, her illusion smiling at them.

"What a babe!" Hige exclaimed.

"Shut up." Blue and Nikki snapped. He smiled cheesily at the girls…

"Pervert!" She snapped, punching him on his nose.

He yelped in pain, holding his bleeding nose. She snorted, returning to my side.

I smiled knowingly at Hige.

"Serves ya right, porky," Tsume grinned.

Toboe laughed.

Blue smirked knowingly at her mate…

"The nerve of that idiot," she growled as we walked back home. "That's Hige." I shrugged. She smiled. "You're not like that, though. You're different," Nikki mused. I stopped. "What'd you mean?" I asked. She smiled, meeting me. "Well, basically, you're strong. And protective. And gentle. And fast. And… devilishly handsome," she grinned, wrapping her arm around my neck. I blushed, feeling my hormones howl. She smiled, leaning her face close to mine. I blushed again, leaning mine closer to hers. "Race you home." Nikki breathed like a purr into my face. I blinked; she'd pulled away. I scowled, racing her…

She leaned against the post of the stairs, listening to my iPod. I smiled as I ascended the stairs, the two pieces of steak in my hand. Her eyes brightened. I lead her into my room…

"How old are you, Nik?" I asked. She tore off the meat hungrily, chewing carefully. "Twenty two," she replied gruffly, swallowing.

So she was as old as me? "You're older than Aria. That's for sure," I mused. She smiled at the idea…

I closed my door, looking at her. She lay fast asleep, her arms folded around her chin, as she slept at my desk. I smiled, taking my jacket off, and wrapping it around her shoulders gingerly. Nikki stirred, going back to sleep. I let my face crack into a soft smile. "Kiba…" She murmured. I looked at her. She returned to sleeping. I pat her shoulder. She was beautiful. 'A rare beauty', Mom had said. I had to agree. "Goodnight," I murmured, leaning my head against hers. I kissed her cheek softly before pulling away. She stirred again, falling back to sleep. I smiled, walking back to my bed…

_The road stretched on forever. I ran flat out, my paws kicking up snow, along the long road. 'Kiba!' A familiar voice cried. I saw the she-wolf flash infront of me. 'Nikki,' I murmured. 'Where are you? Kiba!' She shouted. 'I'm coming!' I shouted. 'I'm fading… Kiba…Where on earth are you?' My heart sank. 'Don't die on me! Please,Nikki, don't!' I begged. 'Kiba…' Her voice was soft. 'NO!! Don't leave me! Don't leave me, Nikki! Please!' I howled… _"Don't leave… Please… Nikki… Don't leave me…" I growled, twisting and turning in my sleep. "Kiba," her voice sounded real. I felt sweat trickling down my brow. "Nikki… Don't leave me…Don't leave me alone…" I growled as I heard her softly walking to my side. A pair of arms held me. I grunted.

A soft voice hummed a wordless lullaby. It rang in my ears softly.

I felt my muscles relax, my heart still racing.

A hand placed itself on my heart. I felt the racing stop.

The hand massaged my chest, swimming over my heart several times.

I exhaled.

I slightly opened my eyes. A pair of sky blue eyes looked down at me. "Nikki…" I murmured. She smiled at me. "Sleep. I'll stay with you. Go back to sleep, Kiba," Nikki said quietly. "What about my nightmare…" I turned bright red. She kissed me softly; _on the lips!_ "I'll make sure you don't have more. I'll protect you," she promised. I closed my eyes. I felt her still holding me…

I figured that I had to be dreaming. Then again, I didn't know how old that meat was that mom cooked. I looked to the wolf sleeping by my desk chair. I returned to my sketching…

"Hey, Kiba, get in here!" Cain's voice proclaimed. I walked into the living room, popping my head in the doorway. "Yeah?" I asked. He looked up at me. "Check this out." He pointed me at the TV screen. I looked. Jagura was at it again…

I grit my teeth, dialing on my cell. "Kiba? What's wrong?" Nikki asked, worried. "Hang on." I told her. "Hige? Yeah. Listen," I told him what I'd seen on the news. "That witch. How'd she find out?" Hige cursed. "Someone must've told. Anyway, call up Tsume and Toboe. Tell them we'll meet in the park. Later." I hung up. I bolted to my closet, yanking my jacket from the hanger and grabbing my black bag, stuffing my things in it.

"Kiba; what the hell's going on?"

Nikki demanded, slamming her hand on mine as I began opening my nightstand drawer.

"Jagura's found out about us living among the humans. I don't know who told or what happened, but we've got to leave the city.

Go get Aria. I'll distract mom and Cain." I answered. She looked worriedly at me before dashing out my room, closing the door. I practically leapt down the stairs. I skidded to a halt…

Two black mailed men were talking with Cain, a serious aura about them. I widened my eyes. Jagura's Wolf Ops. One looked at me. I froze. "Ah. Kiba. Just in time," Cain stepped from between the men. "What's the idea of bringing _them_ in?" I demanded of him angrily. The two soldiers tensed. "I told them of how greatly you wanted to join," he smiled. I felt a wave of venom-tainted anger surge through me. So _he_ had told…

"I'm not going with them, or the likes of a prick like you." I snarled. He looked from me to my bag hoisted over my shoulder."Where're you headed?" Cain asked. "None of your damn business, Noble." A snarl sounded from the top of the steps.

I looked.

Nikki and Aria stood at the top of the stairs, angered looks on their faces.

I was relieved.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked Nikki. "Look familiar?!" She snarled, shifting forms.

The white fur replaced her skin; a long snout replaced her nose; a tail came; four legs replaced her two; pointed ears transformed from the human ears.

A wolf.

I smiled at her.

Nikki growled, baring her fangs. "You were a wolf! This whole time!" Cain aimed a finger at her. She snorted.

'Damn straight. You won't hurt Kiba. I'll kill you if you so much as scratch him.' Nikki threatened.

The soldiers cocked their guns.

I looked back.

One held a tranquilizer shield; another held a laser gun.

I knew what was going to happen. "Seize him," Cain ordered.

The soldiers rounded on me. 'KIBA, NO!!' Nikki shouted, bolting down the steps. I turned on them…

Shock registered in their faces.

Nikki's, too.

I tore at the one with the shield, ripping through his mech into his soft throat.

He was dead the second he hit the floor.

I bolted at the second, tearing through him as well, ending his life.

I leapt from the dead soldier, glaring at Cain. He looked at me in shock.

I bared my fangs briefly, padding to Nikki's crumpled form on the front step.

'Kiba… You never said…' She murmured.

'I'm sorry for that. Don't scare the hell out of me; ever.' I ordered.

She smiled. I smiled back.

A gun cocked behind us.

I looked.

Cain held a pistol in hand, aiming it at me shakily.

I rounded on him, lifting my tail into the air. I heard Nikki growl.

"You've been one of them… One of those wretched demons… All this time." Cain growled.

"What're you going to do; I don't care if I die." I snapped coldly.

He aimed the gun at Nikki and Aria.

I looked at him surprisedly.

"No. But you care if they die…" He smiled.

I felt my teeth sharpen again.

"Out the door." He jerked his head at the door.

"No way!" Nikki shouted.

I threw her a look. She growled loudly at Cain.

He jerked his head at the door again.

I began walking.

"Kiba, no!" Nikki shoved me. A bullet flew.

"Nikki!" Aria and I proclaimed.

I rushed to shield her.

Crimson flew onto the floor…

I shouted in pain, feeling the bullet sink into my rib.

"Kiba!" Nikki proclaimed.

Aria flew at Cain. I looked up at her.

She snarled, cornering him, his gun sliding to land by the kitchen counter.

'Nikki, take Kiba and go! I'll hold him off.' Aria snarled.

I watched my little sister.

Nikki helped me stand, rushing us out the door…

"Let me rest," I murmured.

She stopped running, coming to stop beside the alley fence.

"Is your wound getting worse?" She asked.

"No. I'm just tired," I answered, looking up at the sky.

Another snowfall had begun.

She sat down beside me. I looked to the wall. "What about you; you're not hurt, are you?" I asked her.

"No. I'm fine. Thank you, for the concern." Nikki replied quietly. I nodded. I felt the snow fall, touching my nose. I looked into the gray sky…

She held me to her back as we began our run again. I let her carry me…

"What the hell happened?" Hige and Tsume's voices demanded.

I looked at my friends.

"He's injured. Soldiers showed up at the house. Can you fix his wound?" Nikki asked. Blue and Toboe nodded…

I felt the cold make my arms freeze.

I ignored the feeling, looking at the darkened heavens.

Nikki roused, sitting up. I looked at her.

She stood, alert, as she looked at the entrance to the clearing.

I managed to sit up. A rustle of bushes sounded before a slim figure leapt into the clearing. I knew who it was.

"Aria!" Nikki and I exclaimed. The four roused.

Aria's light brown eyes came into view as her four legs brought her closer.

I looked at her condition.

Scratches and cuts occupied her pale grey body, most of them on her hips and sides. She smiled tiredly, sitting beside me.

I hugged her.

"That bastard. What'd he do?" I demanded, looking her squarely in the eyes.

Her face fell.

"He… He killed her. He killed Mom." I widened my eyes. "He killed your mother?" Blue asked. She nodded.

I looked at Nikki.

She was helping comfort Aria as she mourned.

I looked down.

"Cain's been in league with Jagura for years.

And now he's gone and slaughtered our home. He'll pay for that." I vowed. Nikki nodded…

The pale sunlight greeted us. She raced alongside me, making sure that I wouldn't fall. I smiled slightly; I was blessed to have found her…

The soldiers' gunshots sounded through the forest. Nikki raced at the large one coming towards me as I rested. She tore through his throat, crimson flying to the ground, as the soldier fell shortly after. She smiled.

A bullet was shot at her.

"NO!" I shouted, watching her yelp in pain, crimson leaking from the bullet to her shoulder.

I scrambled to my paws, racing to her attacker and killing him. She grunted, managing to stand.

'Lie down, Nikki,' I ordered.

'I'm not going to give up so easily. I'm not WEAK!' She barked, rushing at the soldier aiming at me.

I watched her attack like a demon, crimson spilling on her snout as she tore through five or seven soldiers at once, their grey metal suited bodies falling to the earth, dead…

She panted, tongue hanging to one side of her mouth, as she limped towards me.

I sat down, reaching my snout to her.

Nikki growled, collapsing.

I looked at her first wound. Dried crimson leaked to her wrist, staining her coat along her injured left shoulder.

She whined as I lay my head against hers.

'I'm not weak, Kiba. I don't need to be tended to, like a damn, damsel, in distress.' She growled softly.

I nodded. 'I know. You're too stubborn to be called that.' I smiled.

Her scratched face managed to smile.

I placed a paw gently on her neck.

'Don't…' She warned.

'Stay,' I ordered quietly.

She growled.

I licked her wound.

Nikki whimpered weakly, trying to snap at me.

I ignored her rebellion, licking the second bullet wound she harbored on her right arm. She snarled, snapping at my snout.

I jerked my face back, feeling her toothmark on my nose bleed.

'What the hell was that for?' I snarled.

'You were getting too close.'She growled.

'I was helping you. A pack helps one another, Nikki. You should know that by now.' I snapped.

She smiled, resting her body on her side.

I let my frown fade as she looked at the snow. 'I'm tired.' She murmured.

'Sleep.' I offered.

'What if more soldiers come; who's going to fend us off, then?' She shot back worriedly.

I smiled, knowing when she meant 'us', she meant 'me'.

Nikki growled as I licked her cheek.

'Get some rest.' I replied.

'But…' I nuzzled her neck.

She looked at me wide-eyed.

'I'll protect you. I won't let anyone hurt you.' I promised. Nikki looked away, sighing. I smiled.

She fell asleep. I lay beside her that night, keeping her warm as I slept at her side…

Dawn came.

I looked up annoyedly, closing my eyes again.

I heard someone growl.

"_What the hell are you doing?!_" A familiar shriek sounded before a force shoved me into the snow face-first.

I looked up after spitting out slush.

Nikki stood above me; her face flushed dark maroon as she glowered at me.

I scrambled to my feet.

"Why'd you do that?" I demanded.

"Because you were sleeping with me, you asshole!" She snarled.

I let my face fall.

"You don't remember last night? When… when I cleaned your wound?" I asked.

"I remember the part when you licked my wounds, yeah, but not the part of sleeping with me like some sleazy bastard." She snapped.

"I'm not like that!" I shouted.

"How the hell do I know that?" Nikki demanded.

"Because you trusted me!" I snarled.

She scowled. I tensed.

"Let's go find the others. Before I kick your ass,"she snarled quietly, grabbing my bag and bolting through the wood.

I snorted.

"Women!" I muttered, dashing after her angrily…

"Hey," the tan wolf and grey wolf greeted us as we found our pack.

Nikki snorted, walking ahead of them.

I scowled after her, digging my fists into my jacket pockets.

Hige stared after her.

"What happened?" He asked.

"What the hell did you do to get _her _fur in a knot?" Tsume added with a scoff.

"She's being difficult. After all I did for her last night… Damn it all!" I snapped, storming off.

"Getting firewood." I shot back at them before they could ask…

"After I took her in… became friends… damn it all!" I snarled, kicking the tree.

I felt my toes throbbing with pain, but I was too busy seething to notice.

I snarled to myself, stuffing my fists into my pockets and looking at the frozen pond.

She doesn't know how hard it was to keep her from being hunted.

Doesn't know how hard it was to keep her from being kept secret from that bastard.

How long I've dreamt of her.

How… how beautiful… she looks to my eyes.

I shook my head violently.

Stop doing that.

She's too stubborn and too blunt… and too beautiful to be real… like an illusion come true.

Damnit.

"Nikki… why must you torture me this way?" I asked myself aloud.

"Because you deserve it." Her voice snapped from the opening of the clearing.

I looked.

She scowled at me, her arms folded stubbornly as she walked towards me.

I scowled furtively, turning on her…

"Just ignore me, don't you." She growled once she was a few paces away.

I ignored her.

"After I risked my tail to save yours for the past two weeks. Ha!"

I rounded on her.

"_You_ risked _your_ tail? _I _risked _mine_! I risked it to keep you from being hunted!" I shot back angrily.

"I risked my ass to keep you from being hurt!" She snarled.

"Who found you? Who helped you? _Who held you?_ I did all that!" I shouted in her face, cornering her into a tree.

She shrank back into the tree as if finding comfort in the tall plant.

"And you don't even think twice about it; what kind of wolf are you?" I growled.

"One that can survive on her own!" She snapped.

"You couldn't survive on your own that night when you were hurt in the alley! You limped home like a wounded dog…" I felt a force hit my jaw squarely.

I looked at her, stunned.

Nikki had her fists bared, a scowl on her face and snarls in her voice.

_She punched me!_

I looked at my swollen jaw, feeling blood leak onto my tongue.

I spat it out, hearing her laughing.

I looked.

Nikki was _enjoying_ my misery! I growled.

"SHUT UP!" I roared, silencing her.

She growled defensively.

I readied myself as I cornered her again.

She shrank back into the tree, her back slamming into the bark.

She only stared heatedly at me, her fangs clenched.

I felt a fire burning in my heart, flaming up as I looked at her.

I felt sympathy for her.

I liked her.

I protected her.

I had held her.

I drew her.

What more could she ask for?! I kept asking myself that for the past few moments.

I raised a hand; she lashed out.

I caught her wrist, gripping it tightly.

She winced.

I wanted her to stop being difficult, to stay in my arms for once, to let me heal her wounds.

I wanted her to love me.

I lowered my hand.

She growled lowly.

I placed it gently on the side of her head.

She looked at me as if I'd slapped her.

I looked back at her softly.

She let her guard begin to collapse.

I leaned my head towards hers; she looked at me, frightened.

I bumped foreheads with her.

She looked worriedly at me.

I nuzzled her temples, feeling her shoulders sag in relief.

I smiled at how she had let her strong resistance fade as I touched her.

Nikki sighed.

I opened my eyes, looking at her. She looked calm…

"I can't help being the way I am. I'm sorry if it troubles you, though," she apologized.

I frowned.

She looked away, rubbing her arm.

I knew she wasn't playing around like she normally did with me.

I was elated for that.

"It's not like I'm as perfect as you think I am, Nikki," I muttered.

"You kidding? You're the best friend I've ever had!" I looked at her.

She looked away once I had turned to her.

"I've never met a wolf as strong and gentle and protective as you. I… I've never had someone to be at ease with. Not for as long as I can remember." She declared quietly.

I smiled.

"I'm not perfect, though," I reminded her.

"Kiba, you're the most perfect wolf I've ever known!" She shot back.

I turned light red.

She blushed too, looking from my eyes embarrassedly.

"So are you," I replied.

Nikki looked at me.

She blushed a darker hue.

"I'm different. I'm strong, yes, and stubborn, but I'm not so perfect. I'm not and I'm never going to be as perfect as you," Nikki compared herself.

I frowned.

"Like hell you're not perfect! I'm not perfect; I never thought I was." I shot back.

She looked away shyly.

"So you think I am?" She looked up at me.

I blushed.

"Yeah. As perfect as Paradise," I gained strength as I told her.

Nikki smiled softly.

I let my guard fall.

She leaned forward, wanting me to hold her.

I remembered the night she had been injured, holding her tightly.

Nikki held me by the waist, burying her head into my shirt.

I held her back, taking in the sweet smell of her hair.

She sighed dreamily. I smiled, holding her head with one hand.

"We're both imperfect," she murmured. I agreed with her…

She pushed away, looking at me. I smiled, ruffling her hair. She laughed.

I blushed as I let her laughter ring in my ears. She smiled, placing her hands on my chest.

I looked at her.

Nikki reached up to my face.

I ducked my head. Her lips felt gentle…

Nikki gasped, releasing my mouth.

I coughed, shaking my head.

Her kiss had tasted so good.

I smiled at her after we'd regained ourselves, brushing her hair.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She smiled back.

"Yeah." Nikki answered. I nodded, ducking my head.

"You asshole," she growled, clinging to the back of my neck.

I returned the favor, instinctively easing her shirt off.

Nikki growled affectionately, running her fingers through my hair.

I held her by the waist, feeling her lower her hands down my shirt; I stopped her there, licking her neck lovingly.

She whimpered, being silenced as my mouth roamed over hers, tongue knotting with hers. Nikki surrendered…

Morning came.

Birds chirped overhead.

I groaned, opening my eyes at the grey-blue sky.

I felt an arm lying on my stomach, looking beside me.

A girl's dark black haired head rested on her side, my jacket covering her middle.

I blushed, running a hand through my wild hair.

Nikki growled in her sleep, turning on her other side; she faced me.

I looked at her as she opened her eyes.

She stifled a yawn, smiling sleepily.

"M-Morning," she growled.

"Morning," I smiled. She yawned, curling up again, her hair falling in her face as she returned to sleep.

I brushed her bangs out of her face. She partly opened her eyes, smiling again before placing her chest against my shoulder, placing her arm on my chest. I smiled slightly, letting her sleep…

She remained quiet as we ate breakfast with the others.

I stayed silent, too; after what happened last night, hell yeah…

She got up to go fill the canteens. I followed her through the brush to the spring…

She filled one, handing me the empty ones. I placed them in the cold water, filling them up.

I looked at her.

She was looking at her reflection in the water's surface. I smiled mischievously…

"Someone's being vain this morning," I growled into her ear.

She yelped, falling face-first into the water.

I burst out laughing as she resurfaced, looking like a wet cat.

"KIBA!!" Nikki shouted.

I dodged as she made to hit me, laughing as she swore at the top of her lungs as she tore after me.

I raced around the spring, soon getting her dizzy.

She stopped running.

I stopped, doubling back to her as she panted, regaining herself.

"You better?" I grinned.

She swiped at me, knocking her fist with the bridge of my nose.

I yelped, holding it tightly.

She grinned.

"Now I am." Nikki mused.

I growled, diving for her.

She yelped, falling under my weight as I had pinned her down.

"Say it!" I snapped.

"OK; Uncle!" She yelped.

I laughed, pulling her up.

She smiled slightly.

I brushed water from her hair.

She looked at me.

"You're still beautiful, with or without looking like a half drowned cat." I smiled.

Nikki blushed.

I nuzzled her neck, kissing her gently.

She gripped my hair in her hands.

I let her go a few moments later.

"And you're still an asshole," she smiled.

I grinned, growling playfully. Nikki laughed…

Blue and Aria gave her looks as we came back. I smiled after her, heading to the front of the line as we set out…

"What're you so happy about?" Tsume growled as we walked past the trees. "No apparent reason," I shrugged.

He smirked.

"You slept with her, didn't you?" Hige sighed.

"So what if I did?" I shot back at them.

Hige glanced back at the girls and Toboe.

Tsume shook his head, still smirking.

"What?" I asked bluntly.

"Technically you're the wiser of the two. Congrats on fucking her up," Tsume said.

I knew that would hit sooner or later.

"Damn. Why'd you have to get to her first?" Hige pouted.

We threw knowing looks at him.

"Because she already lived with me, and we'd grown so used to each other…"

"I get it, I get it!" He sulked, stuffing his hands into his hoodie pockets. Tsume chuckled. I grinned.

"So now she's your mate, right?" The grey wolf asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

He looked at Hige again.

"Glad I'm not in Porky's shoes," Tsume muttered.

I laughed…

Obviously this town hasn't seen much of visitors, I mused darkly as we walked through the main street of a dust bowl.

I kept my hands in my pockets as we trekked through the town.

I heard Nikki come to walk with me.

I smiled at her gesture…

The crescent moon greeted us serenely.

I looked up at the sliver of the great Sister Moon's radiant face, feeling the desert winds ripple my hair.

She came to sit beside me.

I heard nothing.

I smiled gently as she leaned into my side.

I took her hand.

She smiled, her voice turned into a low humming.

I listened to her wordless song, closing my eyes.

She let me lean into her, her fingers bringing strands from my face as I rested in her lap. Nikki…

Dark vehicles moved in the distance.

I sniffed the air.

My furstood on end.

Jagura was on our tail.

"Nikki, c'mon," I proclaimed, helping her stand. A laser was fired at us. She bounced from where she'd been sitting, hackles bristled as her teeth were exposed in an angered fashion. I looked to the vehicles. A resounding noise like a high pitched screech filled my ears. I growled, looking at the sky. A large aircraft was headed towards us, red streams of lines along the body of the ship shining.

Airships.

Nikki yipped for the others to get up. I followed her, leading our friends from danger…

I panted, stopping once I was sure we were safe inside the old warehouse. She panted, flopping down on the floor. "Is everyone here?" I asked as Toboe did a head count. "There's one more of us." Toboe proclaimed.

Nikki and I looked behind us.

A large wolf sat on the barrel, studying us.

I looked at the wolf.

It was a female.

She had dark black fur with a white stripe along her lower neck.

Her eyes were circled with coal grey fur, her dimly colored blue eyes looking back at me.

I tensed, raising myself up and standing.

She stood, too. She was at my height.

I bared my fangs.

She growled. Nikki bared her fangs, her fur bristling.

The stranger stared at her.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"A stray." She answered, standing tall.

A girl with tan skin and ebony hair stood; she had a dark purple muscleshirt on under a black leather jacket; the shirt reached to her waist, a light pink scar along her lower stomach; she wore black jeans with rips along the bottom of the legs; red trainers topped off her Goth-looking outfit.

She scowled at me, folding her arms as she thought I was gawking like an idiot at her body.

Tsume raised a brow in interest.

Apparently he liked her style.

"So what's your name?" Hige asked, despite Blue's threateningly dark frowning face behind him.

"Nox." She replied gruffly.

I scowled.

She was _definitely_ Tsume's type…

"Watch it," she warned, tensing as the grey wolf dodged her leg hanging out. "Watch where you put your leg, then, bitch," he growled.

"Shut up, dick," she spat.

"Hmph. You come pretty close to being a dick yourself," he sneered, coming to a halt.

She bared her teeth.

He met her challenge.

The two stared off angrily at each other.

I shook my head.

They should get along nicely…

Nikki smiled from beside me as she looked about at everyone sleeping their blocks off.

"Talk about cupid's arrow," she mused, resting her head on her paws.

"How so?" I asked boredly.

"There's us, Hige and Blue, Toboe and Aria, and then Tsume and Nox." She listed everyone off.

I calculated.

"That's eight of us. We've grown." I added. "I know, right?" She smirked…

I pelted at the soldier, racing through him, his throat torn in less than seconds, leaping at the tranquilizer firing at Nikki several times at once. She roared a snarl, helping me fight the soldier off, bringing him down with our combined weight. She nodded to me, rushing to aid the girls as I helped the guys…

An airship's screech-sound filled my ears. I looked up. The airship was heading towards Nikki. I raced for her…

She tore through the soldier, sending him to the ground.

"Nikki, LOOK OUT!" I shouted, racing for her. She looked at me. I shoved her to the earth; we rolled from the battle scene and into the back alleys…

"What the hell was that for, Kiba? I could've killed more of those dogs if you hadn't come and grabbed me!" She demanded. I shook my head of dirt. "Jagura's airship was headed straight for you, Nik. What else could I've done?" I replied. She realized.

"I didn't know. I was too busy fighting." She replied.

I sighed, plopping down on the crate.

She sat down on the floor beside my feet. "You're too reckless sometimes," I mused.

"So are you." She growled.

I smiled.

"How are the others, d'you think?" Nikki sighed after a while.

"Alive, I hope." I shrugged. She looked to the adjourning wall, clicking her tongue.

I pulled out my iPod.

She looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"After all this time, you still have that thing," she smirked, shaking her head.

"Never hurt." I shrugged…

She sighed, looking at the wall again. I looked at her.

"You want to listen?" I suggested.

She raised a brow.

"Um, sure," Nikki nodded, getting up.

I scooted over as she plopped down on the crate, taking the right earbud.

I smiled.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Somewhere I Belong, please," she replied.

I shook my head, turning to the afore-mentioned song…

"What the hell?" I asked, seeing her grab the iPod from my hands.

"Give me that," she growled, looking up a song.

"Nikki…!" I began.

She threw me a look.

I scowled. She sighed.

I caught wind of an upbeat song. "Just what in Paradise is this?" I demanded, jerking the earpiece from my head.

"'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne." She explained.

I gave her a weird look…

The garage-like door opened.

I looked up.

Six wolves came in.

She sat up, the iPod's earbuds falling from her ears.

"Brother," Aria sighed, coming into view.

She looked scathed and worn, but the youthful look about her still gleamed as she smiled tiredly at me.

I smiled slightly at my younger kin-sister.

Nikki smiled at the others.

"You look like hell." She grinned.

"Shut up," Tsume growled, giving her the usual scowl he wore.

She tensed.

I clapped her on the shoulder, restraining her.

Nikki gave in, sighing and digging her fists in her jean pockets.

"While you two lovebirds were off in your own shitty Paradise, we fought off those damned bastards foryou." Nox proclaimed snappishly.

Nikki folded her arms. "We were waiting on you guys, thank you very much. We didn't do anything like that." She shot back sternly.

"Not today, at least," Hige mused.

"Keep your ass out of this, perv," Nikki snapped an order at him.

He scowled at her.

I sighed; _she'd let her temper seep out sooner or later,_ I mused.

"Explain the tear on your shirt, then," Nox rounded on her. She glanced at the bottom hem of her white shirt. "That's an old tear. I've had it for the past few weeks." She shot back.

She growled.

She stood in a fighting stance, growling back at her.

Nikki smirked.

"What the hell's so funny?" Nox demanded.

"Whoever falls is the ass," she challenged, bearing her eyeteeth.

"Hmph. Just be sure to stay down, bleach fur," she grinned.

Nikki snarled, her teeth snapping at her black fur.

Nox snarled back, tearing after her.

She barked, biting at her.

She countered.

The girls fought…

Tsume sighed, sitting down beside me.

"She's impossible," he said in a growl, watching Nikki and Nox fight.

"I know. Nikki's the one who snapped at her." I mused.

"Nox provoked her," he agreed.

I nodded, looking on at them.

"Should we…?" Tsume asked as Nox had pinned Nikki down.

"No. Let them fight this out," I shook my head, leaning into the barrel.

"Besides, they both need to calm down." I added.

"True," Tsume nodded…

Nox panted, lying on the floor.

I shook my head.

"Figured," Tsume growled, straightening.

Nikki smiled, walking towards me.

"I'd better go watch her sulk," he sighed, walking away.

I smiled slightly. "What'd ya think?" She breathed, her fist on her hip. I nodded. "You did great," I mused. Nikki smiled, plopping down beside me. She fell into my lap. I looked at her. "Wake me when it's time to go," she yawned, curling up. I laughed…

Gunshots sounded outside.

I growled.

"Aria, take the bag," I handed her my bag. "Brother, c'mon," Aria snapped. I nodded. Nikki slept. I sighed. I grabbed her, hoisting her into my arms. "Let's go," I barked, leading them out of the warehouse…

She yawned, opening an eye. I looked at her. Nikki smiled, sitting up…

'Nikki, dodge!' I snarled, rushing for her as the soldiers cornered her. She raced at them, tackling two. A third fired at her. I snarled, leaping at him. Finally succeeding, I let the soldier go, jumping from him as he fell onto the ground, crimson flying from his neck. I snorted.

Her yelp sounded.

I bolted at the soldier, biting into his soft throat, tossing him aside. She growled, clenching her fangs as crimson leaked down her neck.

I licked her wound.

Nikki smiled faintly at me, nuzzling my neck. I growled affectionately…

A faint perfume smell fumigated the air.

A low growl began in my throat, ascending till it reached the atmosphere. I bared my fangs as an airship's screech sound neared.

'What the hell?' Nikki and Nox growled as we looked up at the night sky.

'Jaguara.' Hige said darkly.

'Kiba,' Nikki looked at me worriedly.

I nodded for her to stay.

'Are you crazy? That's suicide! Going up against Jaguara's Anti-Wolf Ops, no way! Kiba, you're out of your mind!' Nox exclaimed.

'We've faced them before. We'll get through this.' Tsume shot back at the black wolf.

She scowled anxiously at him. I readied myself as the airship began descending towards us…

So she had been brought back from the grave as well. I growled, feeling every hair on my body stand on end.

Nikki snarled a curse beside me.

I lowered my head, keeping my eyes trained on the woman wearing the mask and battle mail.

'So how do we handle this one?' She asked lowly.

'If she tries anything we fight. Most likely she will, so be on your toes.' I replied.

'Already on it.' She growled. I nodded…

Snarls flew from Nikki, Aria, and my mouths as a familiar man with blonde hair dressed in her black Wolf Ops mail proudly walked forward, standing a short distance from Lady Jagura.

So he had come along too?

I bared my fangs fiercely, raising my tail high.

"So you're still bent on remaining a stray, are you?" Cain smiled without humor at me.

I growled, rippling my chops.

Nikki stood tall beside me, her tail in the air.

I heard Aria snarl quietly behind me, the vengeful note in her voice easy to hear.

'I already told you what I thought. I'm not going back on my word.' I said coldly.

A second soldier came behind him; he raised a laser spear.

I growled, shifting my weight to my right, shielding the girls.

"How touching. A wolf so mighty as you would stoop so low as to mate with a worthless weakling like that she-wolf." Jagura sneered.

We snarled.

'Shut the hell up!' Nikki and I snapped.

She nodded slightly.

The soldier behind Cain shot at us.

'Scatter!' I barked; all three of us scattered to and fro, dividing ourselves to form a better attack...

Aria leapt at Cain.

He withdrew a sword, throwing her aside, a long red cut spilling blood from her ribs and her cry echoing into the night.

'Aria, no!' Nikki raced at the man I'd loathed for years.

He fired at her with a gun.

She dodged, landing on her paws as her body flew to the ground.

Nikki growled, tearing at the human.

He dodged every bite and lunge she tried until she backed away, her muscles seeming to ache.

'Fuckin bastard.' She spat.

"Normally words like that shouldn't be said by a girl, but in your case that could be an exception." He taunted.

'Asshole!!' She snarled, lunging at him without call.

Blood spilled onto the ground.

'Nikki!' I barked in surprise.

She growled, ignoring the pain in her chest as her teeth were clung tightly onto his arm.

"Your efforts are worthless. Cursed beast!" Cain threw her away.

Nikki rolled in the dirt, landing on her back.

'NO!' I ran at her.

Cain aimed at me.

Aria diverted him from me, letting me rush to the wolf I'd loved.

I stood over her, praying she wasn't dead. 'Nikki,' I murmured, lowering down to her level. She coughed, opening

her eyes. The pain seemed to have rushed back to her mind: she cried loudly.

I grabbed the blade, yanking it fiercely out of her chest.

She fell limply into my arms.

"No! Don't die." I begged.

Nikki looked at me.

She smiled assuredly, telling me that she was alright.

I let a relieved sigh escape me; I hugged her tightly, bringing her to my chest, refusing to let her go.

Nikki moaned for me to stop suffocating her before she really 'kicked the bucket'.

I smiled, letting her breathe.

'Brother; a little help here!' Aria barked. I set her back down, looking down at her worriedly. "I'll be back for you. I promise. Alright?" I stared into her sky blue eyes. Nikki nodded, looking up at the sky. "Kick Cain's ass for me. For yourmom." She breathed. I nodded, rushing to the fight...

A gun cocked behind me. I didn't need to turn to know who it was. A low growl erupted through my throat. I was ready for the gun to sound, the bullet to blow my brains out, for death's cry. The gun never sounded. I looked behind me. A white wolf was holding fiercely onto the man's gun, her teeth sinking deeper into his flesh. 'Nikki.' I widened my eyes. 'Can you honestly do **nothing** without me?!' She growled through the soft material on his suit. Cain shook her, trying to get her fangs off his hand. She snarled, sinking her fangs closer to the bone, ready to break his gun hand. I leapt back. 'Now!' She barked to me, releasing his gun. Bullets were fired at us. We dodged, racing at him. Nikki dove for him, punting his gun and shield away from his hands, leaving him defenseless. 'Kiba; do it now!!' She ordered. I nodded.

Mom.

Dad.

Aria.

This asshole was going to pay for what he had done to my family!!

I snarled, lunging for him, leaping into the air. Cain looked up at me with fright. I lowered down to his level. A gunshot sounded, cracking the night air. My body fell onto of his...

Blood leaked into the land from the mass of white fur and a human corpse. "Kiba!!" I heard Nikki's scream before feet were rushing to me. I opened an eye tiredly, feeling a force shove me off the man's body, bringing me to something warm. I blearily looked up into a worried and tired face that was as pale as a ghost, a pair of wide sky blue eyes staring down at me. 'Nikki.' I growled quietly. "Kiba. Thank God." She buried her face into my neck, hugging me tightly. I released a muffled whine. Nikki pulled away, looking at me. I felt warm blood stain my jaws, a numb pain stabbing my right kidney...

I yelped, trying to keep strong as she pulled out the bullet. Blood fell. I felt a stinging shoot through my waist before something like paper coated my wound. I sighed, keeping silent...

"That's one thing we accomplished," she mused as she came to sit down with me. "Yeah." I nodded, looking to the fire burning. She fed the flames carefully, letting the embers eat away at a twig. Nikki sat back down, looking to the stars. "D'you think your father is happy up there?" She asked quietly. "I think he is." I answered. Nikki smiled, leaning against my barely wounded shoulder. I smiled softly, resting my head against hers, scooting closer to my mate...

FIN (finally!)

Kiba & crew (c) Wolf's Rain/ BONES

Nikki, Aria, Kiba's 'Mom', Akito, Cain & Nox (c) WhiteWolf 2007-2008


End file.
